


Kinktober

by HuntressInSilver



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Biting, Body Swap, Bondage, Creampie, Crying, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, Glory Hole, Kinktober 2019, Knife Play, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Pegging, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scars, Sex Toys, Shotgunning, Shower Sex, Spanking, Temperature Play, Threesome - F/M/M, Uniform Kink, Vibrators, blowjob, character positions might switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressInSilver/pseuds/HuntressInSilver
Summary: The title says it all right? Here are the prompts I'll be using:1- Spanking (Soukoku)2- Rimming/Body swap (KamiShin)3- Knife play (Toga x Deku)4- Cunnilingus (Atsushi x Kyoka -aged up-)5- Bondage/Vibrator (Dabi x Hawks)6- Blowjobs (Ranpo x Poe)7- Aphrodisiacs (Klance)8- Creampie (IwaOi)9- Pet play (Lev x Yaku)10- Toys (Soukoku)11- Mirror sex (Lotor x Allura)12- Lingerie/Biting (Aizawa x Present Mic)13- Nipple play (BakuDeku)14- Praise kink (MiriTama)15- Cuckolding (Keith x Lance x Allura)16- Uniforms (AsaNoya)17- Scars (EreRi)18- Glory hole (Dabi x Hawks)19- Shotgunning (BakuDeku)20- Masturbation (Armin -with Eren-)21- Edging (KamiShin)22- Crying (BakuDeku)23- Threesome (Shinsou x Kaminari x Jirou)24- Begging (Klance)25- Shower sex (Tachihara x Gin)26- Smiles (KageHina)27- distracted sex (KuroKen)28- Overstimulation (IwaOi)29- Oral fixation (AsaNoya)30- Temperature play (Lotor x Allura)31- Pegging (Todoroki x Yaoyorozu)





	1. Day 1: Dazai x Chuuya - Spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuuya and Dazai are still in the mafia here, I'm thinking about them being around 17, so if that makes you uncomfortable feel free to skip it.

“Okay, just HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO FOLLOW THE PLAN? DOESN’T SEEM TOO HARD TO UNDERSTAND TO ME!”

Two hours.

Two hours had passed since they completed their mission, and Chuuya was still shouting at Dazai just ’cause he had chosen to make a _little _deviation from their initial plan.

“I mean, it worked right?” Dazai shrugged. He usually just let Chuuya shout his anger out of his lungs, not bothering to answer until the shorter boy was done.

He had planned to do the same today too, except, apparently, Chuuya didn’t agree.

Dazai held on for half an hour more, with the redhead screaming right in his left ear.

“I just don’t get it!” the boy started yet again, “If there’s a plan, it’s because you’re supposed to follow it! If we were going to do whatever the fuck we wanted we wouldn’t have made a fuc- OOF“

Without a word, Dazai picked Chuuya up, shoving him over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?! Put me down!" the redhead complained, kicking his legs and punching the other's back as he walked. "Damnit, Dazai put me the fuck down NOW.”

And Dazai did, dropping him on his bed and crawling on top of him.

The smaller boy, though he would never admit it, backed away from the brunette, his gaze on him making him feel nervous.

“Wha-“ he tried to start, but Dazai started talking too, in a tone that made him shut up for good.

“You’ve been bad Chuuya,” His voice was low, his eyes half-lidded and dark. “You know? You have all the rights to get mad at me, I get it, but you should definitely learn to shut that pretty little mouth of yours up after a while. And to stop using such brute words.”

By the time Dazai stopped talking, Chuuya was trapped between him and the headboard, the taller boy’s arms on either side of his body.

“So what?” the redhead managed to spit out.

“You know what happens to bad boys, Chuuya?”

The boy wasn’t sure whether he wanted to laugh or get mad at Dazai. “What do you plan on doing?” he chose to say, laughing bitterly at the taller boy, “Spank me?”

He rolled his eyes, starting to push Dazai away to stand up.

Wrong move.

In a movement so quick Chuuya didn’t understand what was happening until it was too late, Dazai picked him up and laid him down on his lap.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Chuuya said as Dazai tied his hands behind his back with his tie.

“Not at all, baby” Dazai started with that deep voice again.

Chuuya widened his eyes, not really in reaction to the pet name itself, as much as to his own reaction to it. He felt his face heat up and a feeling he was hoping he wouldn’t feel in this kind of situation in his lower stomach.

“Now, love, you shut up and take your punishment like a good boy.” Dazai told him, pushing his jeans down his legs and letting them fall on the ground.

“I’m not a fucki- NNGH” Chuuya tried to remark, but a hand fell heavy on his ass.

“You really never learn” Dazai said, his mouth in a thin line, landing his hand on Chuuya’s cheeks two more times.

The redhead oh so wanted to cover his own mouth. The noises he was making, both from the pleasure and Dazai’s voice, were so much more embarrassing than his position right now.

It felt like it went on for ages.

‘The bastard is having fun’ Chuuya thought, but, he admitted to himself, he couldn’t complain.

The burning of the hits, repeatedly on the same spots, just felt too good.

At this point, the boy was hoping the other would stop. Not as much as because of the pain, but because he couldn’t bring himself to stop the whining and overall shameful noises that kept escaping his mouth.

From time to time, Dazai would stop to massage and grope his ass, making Chuuya whine a little more.

Then, with one last hard smack, the brunette stopped his attack altogether.

He slowly moved the smaller boy, letting him lay on the bed, earning a little whimper from him.

The taller boy smirked. “So this is the kind of stuff Chuuya likes, huh? You act all high and mighty but just ‘cause you want someone to put you in your place right?”

“Eat shit.” Chuuya just managed to blurt out.

Dazai frowned again. “You can say that but this here,” he painted to Chuuya’s hard cock before finishing “It doesn’t lie. And your sweet little noise didn’t lie either.”

Chuuya’s face heated up again and looked away, closing his legs in shame.

Dazai cornered the boy again. “You really never learn.”

He untied the redhead’s hands, just to tie them in a more comfortable position over his head to the headboard.

“What now?” Chuuya asked, both worried and exasperated.

Dazai pulled a little plug from his drawer, quickly covering it in a thin layer of lube before turning back to Chuuya.

“WHAT? NO.” Chuuya tried to complain, but Dazai was already pushing the toy inside him slowly.

The smaller boy tried to squirm out of his touch, but Dazai held his thighs open in a grip so tight it’d probably bruise.

“There, it’s all in. Not _that _bad right?” Dazai smirked above him.

Chuuya just wanted to insult him again, but, at this point, he decided it would only worsen his position. So he chose to look away.

That was when Dazai stood up and walked to the door.

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going?” Chuuya asked, both worried and angry.

“I’ve got work to do, I’ll be back when I’m done.” The other boy answered, without even turning around and closing the door behind himself.

As the door shut close, in the exact moment Chuuya took a little breath of both resignation and relief for finally being alone (sure, his position wasn’t one of the best, but at least he did have Dazai’s judging eyes on him anymore), that was the moment the vibrations started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% happy with how this turned out but i chose to post it anyway, so i hope at least you liked it XD


	2. Day 2: Kaminari x Shinsou - Body swap + Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quirk accident and Denki getting curious, the rest is pretty obvious from the tags

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had to rewrite this like four times cause i wasn't satisfied. Hopefully you'll like it though

A quirk of course. What else could’ve happened?

After all, this mop of purple hair didn’t belong to Denki at all. But apparently the head it was growing from was his.

All he was glad for was that, at least, the person involved in this accident with him was his boyfriend.

That didn’t stop him, though, from running down the hallway of the class 3-A dorm screaming Shinsou’s name at the top of his lungs.

Weirdly enough, Denki had woken up earlier than usual, so when he started banging on the other boy’s room he was greeted with a grunt and a frowning… himself?

Did he really look like that when he just woke up?

“Wha-” Shinsou started before realizing the scene in front of him and widening his eyes. “WHAT THE F-” he started before Denki pressed a hand over his mouth and pushed him back inside his room.

“I know, I know, I had the same reaction. What do we do?” Denki asked, lowering his hand from the other’s mouth.

“I… I don’t know? We should talk to Aizawa-sensei.”

“Yeah… but _I_, on the other hand, have been thinking and… shouldn’t we take advantage of this little… issue?”

“’Little’ he says…” commented Shinsou under his breath.

“What was that?” Denki asked.

“Nothing. What were you thinking?”

“You know how you always say I’m really sensitive? Don’t you want to know just _how _sensitive I am?” Denki finished, smirking.

“I never really thought about it that way, not like I could feel it myself.” Shinsou shrugged.

“Well, you could now.”

The other boy looked at him, a weird expression on his face.

“What?” Denki asked, his smile starting to fall a little.

“You’re suggesting we have sex _like this_?” Shinsou asked, gesturing to both of them.

“I don’t think I get your point” Denki said, confused.

“Wouldn’t it be weird to do it with yourself?”

“Well, technically it’s still you doing it with me.” Denki shrugged.

“Yeah, but it’s still my body I’m seeing, not yours”

“Just keep your eyes closed.”

“OH MY GOD DENKI”

“Is that a yes?” Denki asked, trying to make the same puppy eyes he’d make with his own face.

Shinsou only chuckled. “My face isn’t made to make that face, Denki, just so you know. It’s not working at all, but alright, I guess.”

“Yay!” Denki yelled, before throwing his arms around his boyfriend’s (his own?) neck and kissing him passionately.

Their lips moved in a rhythm they practiced for so long it just became automatic.

Shinsou opened his mouth slightly, swiping his tongue on the other’s lips, to which Denki responded pushing his own tongue out to taste the younger boy’s mouth.

When Shinsou started feeling out of breath, he pulled away. “First of all, don’t say ‘yay’ with my voice.” He started, catching his breath, “Second… well, it’s probably weird but I can’t help but thinking ‘so, this is what I taste like’”

Denki giggled softly, panting a bit himself. “Yeah, me too.”

They looked each other in the eyes before a sparkle that made Shinsou nervous ran though Denki’s (his?) eyes.

“Now I can do this” Denki said, smirking, before picking Shinsou up, making him yelp, and taking him towards the bed. “Well, I really am light” he said, smiling, before lying the other boy down.

Shinsou rolled his eyes. “I’ve been telling you for months now.”

“Off these go” Denki said, ignoring his boyfriend’s remark and pulling off the other’s pants and underwear in one swift motion, his dick already at half-mast from just a kiss.

He placed himself between the other’s legs, looking up at him and seeing himself blush.

Okay, maybe this _was_ kind of weird, but he couldn’t help his admittedly selfish curiosity.

What did Shinsou feel like when they were making love? Did he have soft spots Denki still didn’t know about? And what about himself? How did he look like when he came? Was he really as pretty as Shinsou said he was when he was a crying, mumbling mess? Could he even bring himself to that point?

He shook his head, not wanting to think too hard about this and pulled the other’s left leg up, holding it there with one hand as he lowered himself towards Shinsou’s (his? Oh god this was getting confusing) pink hole.

That little motion got the purple haired boy to widen his eyes and try to close his legs in embarrassment as he yelled: “No no no! Wait! Denki, wait!”

The blond looked up, confused. “What? It’s okay. I like it when you do it, it’ll feel good.”

“That’s not it… I just woke up, I didn’t even shower or anything yet.”

Denki snorted. “It’s okay. I did. Before going to sleep.”

“Oh.” Shinsou just said, slowly opening his legs again and falling back on the bed. “Go ahead then.”

The blond boy leaned down yet again, lightly pressing the tip of his tongue to the other’s rim, looking for any sign of discomfort.

The other boy just gasped a little at the touch, but it was so light he barely felt anything.

So Denki decided to just go for it.

He licked a long strip from below his hole to his balls, gaining a much louder gasp and Shinsou’s whole body stiffening, before he relaxed yet again.

He circled the entrance, pressing harder than before and as much as he wanted to stop to grasp every single reaction the other boy had, he knew he felt best when he just kept going and going.

And so he did. He licked and kissed and sucked on his rim until Shinsou couldn’t hold back his loud and breathy moans.

When the other started trembling, Denki knew it was the right time.

He pressed the tip of his tongue to Shinsou’s entrance, slowly pushing inside.

Shinsou, on the other hand, felt like the air was being sucked out of lungs, or pushed out by Denki’s tongue the more it went inside him.

Saying he was sensitive was an understatement, now he knew.

As good as Denki was at everything sexual, from blowjobs, to riding, to (and he knew already) rimming, he had never felt like this.

He couldn’t even tell if this was _good _good, or just the usual. Could he feel even _more_? How was he supposed to feel anything in his own body now that he knew some people felt _this_?

The first of his questions was quickly answered, though, and it kind of scared him, when Denki started wriggling his tongue inside him and, from time to time, thrusting quickly in and out for a bit.

So he _could _feel even better.

Was there ever going to be an end to this? Part of him wanted it to. It was too much, too quickly. And because this body was used to it, he was just barely getting close to his climax, it didn’t look like it as going to happen anytime soon. But god, part of him just wished it never ended. It was too much, sure, but it was also too good to let go.

He couldn’t even think straight anymore. He was so lost in pleasure he barely registered his own voice getting louder and Denki’s fingers pushing in his mouth to shut him up.

What he did register, though, was Denki’s other finger slightly thrusting inside him, pushing deeper and deeper with every little movement.

But that was all he could bring himself to notice before he understood that this was, in fact, getting him closer much faster.

There was absolutely no way he could form words coherent enough to warn the other of his rapidly oncoming orgasm, but that proved absolutely unnecessary as Denki found his prostate and rubbed harshly while licking around and inside his rim.

That single motion made him scream and arch his back so high off the bed and off the other’s mouth that his own cum almost landed on his own face.

Denki kept rubbing at his prostate through the sweet aftershocks of Shinsou’s orgasm until he shook his head so hard Denki was afraid he was going to snap his neck.

“S-stop. Too much. Too much.” Shinsou begged, somehow managing to form just these simple words.

“Ssh, it’s okay.” Denki shushed him, slowing down, but not stopping. He put his head on the other’s thigh as he watched his own face.

“D-denki...” Shinsou sobbed, prolonging the last letter as he tried to squirm away.

Warm tears started streaming down his face from the overstimulation.

“That was what I wanted to see…” Denki said, amazed, finally stopping and letting the other boy breathe.

He then wiped his chin, which was dripping from his own saliva, with the back of his hand and straddled Shinsou’s chest.

The boy looked up at him, half confused, half plain exhausted.

“I’m not done yet.” Denki said, guiding his (Shinsou’s?) cock to the other’s mouth. “Let’s see how pretty I look sucking cock.”


	3. Day 3: Midoriya x Toga - Knife play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was this actually real or was Toga dreaming? For sure, Izuku wished he could wake up from this nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'll rewrite this at the beginning of the chapter for whoever doesn't read notes)  
TW: noncon, blood, underage (it takes place at the same time as the manga, so Izuku is 16)

**TW: noncon, blood, underage (it takes place at the same time as the manga, so Izuku is 16)**

\---

The sight in front of her was something she never thought would actually come true. She had wished, but knowing how strong and how good of a hero he was, she knew for sure they couldn’t get their hands on him.

And yet.

Izuku sat tied up and blindfolded on a chair in the middle of the little apartment the League used for their meetings now that the heroes had destroyed their bar. They had used a quirk suppressing drug to make sure he couldn’t fight back.

He was half crying and half screaming at them that the heroes would come, that they weren’t going to get away with this, that they just had to wait until he got out of his restraints and…

Shigaraki huffed, ignoring his ramblings, and turned his back to Izuku.

“It’s almost time.” Kurogiri announced a little bit later, glancing at the clock.

Toga looked around at her colleagues’ faces, confused. “Time for what?” she asked.

“Nothing.” Shigaraki answered, standing up. “You have to stay here and guard him.” He pointed to Izuku with his thumb.

Toga’s eyes shone in excitement. Was she going to be alone with Izuku?

“Make sure he doesn’t manage to free himself and if the heroes come… I don’t know, make sure they don’t destroy _this_ place too.”

“They will!” Izuku shouted back.

Shigaraki ignored him again and walked out of the door without a word, followed by everyone else who was in the room.

When the door slammed shut behind Twice’s back, Toga turned to look at Izuku, a wild smile on her face that he couldn’t see.

“I~zu~ku~kun” Toga called, a happy sing-song tone in her voice.

When he heard her, Izuku froze.

“I’m so happy.” She said, sitting on his lap, a leg on each side of his waist.

She slowly dragged her hands down his torso, feeling his body trembling under her palms.

He was shaking, how adorable.

“We’re alone, you know?” Toga asked, starting to unbutton his shirt.

Izuku swallowed hard, his lips moving without making a sound.

“What?” she asked, sliding the offensive piece of clothing down his shoulders, effectively getting it out of the way.

“Stop.” His voice was so low she barely heard him.

“Can I kiss you, Izuku-kun?”

He just shook his head. For some reason, his voice won’t come out, so maybe it was better if he didn’t talk at all.

Toga pouted. “Aw, come on, Izuku-kun. Why not? We’re going to have a lot of fun. It’s going to feel good.”

She finished by pressing her lips to Izuku’s, her eyes fluttering shut and a little whine escaping her lips, while he was still trying to shake his head as furiously as he could, but her hands kept him in place.

One of her hands left his cheek to slide down his chest, then over his stomach and his thigh, finally reaching her own leg, pulling a pocketknife out of seemingly nowhere.

“You know,” Toga started, gently gliding the back of the knife against Izuku’s naked chest, making him shiver violently, “you look so good covered in blood. I want to see more. Can I?”

“No!” Izuku shouted.

The girl clicked her tongue in anger.

“Why do you want to make me mad Izuku-kun?”

His whole body tensed up at her words. He swallowed hard, then clenched his jaw.

Toga stopped her movements and swirled the weapon in her hand around, keeping the tip lightly pressed to Izuku’s pec.

“Are you going to answer me?” her tone was much calmer now, and somehow even scarier.

She pointed her words by pressing into the boy’s skin, the first of many droplets of blood slowly forming and sliding down.

Izuku hissed and threw his head back, but still didn’t make a sound.

The temptation to just try and _taste_ Izuku’s blood was strong, but she decided that would have to wait.

She slowly dragged the knife down, towards his sternum, making a strangled noise come rumbling from the boy’s chest.

Her eyes shone as she saw the red fluid flowing over his white, freckled skin.

She slid down, off of Izuku’s legs, pushing them apart as she kneeled between them.

Toga could already feel her wetness starting to make her panties feel uncomfortable, and she wasn’t going to be left unsatisfied.

But clearly Izuku wasn’t as into this as she was.

Well, that had to change if he was going to stay here with her.

She opened his pants and unceremoniously took his soft cock out, making him gasp.

“What are you doing?!” he screamed in panic.

“Training you.” She just answered, before diving down and licking a wet strip along the underside.

He hissed again, a slightly different kind, as he shook his head.

“Stop stop stop” he kept chanting, like it was a prayer, or like she was actually going to listen to him.

The cloth covering his eyes was starting to get damp again, catching tears that made Toga’s stomach twist in the best of ways.

His cock was already half hard, Izuku’s teenager, virgin body clearly enjoying the attentions.

It took less than a couple of minutes for it to be standing proud, making Toga lick her lips.

She pressed the blade to his inner thigh, then, as she swirled her tongue over his tip and suckled on the head, she pressed harder and slid it down.

The scream that filled the room was probably something these walls had never had to bear with before.

The sound, and the heaviness of Izuku’s cock on her tongue was making her mouth water, making the slide down easier.

She could already taste the precum forming, but he was big, she wasn’t expecting it, so she couldn’t get all the way down.

This was going to be a training session for both, she guessed.

She pushed back up, then sunk back down, her full focus on getting just one inch lower with each dip of her head.

It was only when she accidentally looked up, seeing Izuku panting and groaning in pleasure, that she remembered what she was doing.

She took the forgotten knife in her hand, stood up and hovered over his lap.

With her free hand, Toga took Izuku’s chin between her thumb and index finger, using the other to lift the blindfold up and off the way.

She was greeted by pleading green eyes, wet and red from crying.

“Hello Izuku-kun” she smiled innocently, flashing him those pointy, dangerous teeth that made a shiver run down his spine.

“Please, stop, don’t do this.” He tried to beg once more.

And once more, she ignored him.

She pushed her panties to the side and sunk down, sighing in relief at the feeling of being so full.

She made sure to move slowly at first, adjusting to his size, as slid the knife against his chest again.

The first couple of wounds weren’t deep, she didn’t want to risk killing him, but these were barely scratches.

Enough to feel the pain, not enough to draw blood.

Why?

She loved blood, loved seeing Izuku covered in it, whether it was his or not, but if he were going to lose too much of it, this was going to end too soon.

She dived down again, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss, lightly cutting his cheek.

She knew pain and pleasure were mixing within him, sending mixed feelings to his mind that were soon going to make him break.

It was just as Toga was starting to speed up her bouncing on his lap that she felt it.

Like a distant vibration, somewhere outside.

She pulled back, clicking her tongue and standing up.

“Why are they here so soon?” she asked to no one in particular, anger and frustration in her voice.

Izuku looked at her confused, and barely had the time to register the incoming hit.

She hit his head hard enough to make him pass out.

They had already taken everything from her, they weren’t going to take Izuku too.

In a swift motion, Toga cut the ropes binding Izuku to the chair.

She dragged his body to her room, locking him in it, and licked his cheek, humming as the metallic flavour of his blood invaded her tongue.

She barely had the time to wear his clothes and tie herself to the chair before a familiar heat invaded the room, followed by the wall in front of her bursting into tiny pieces.

“Endeavor-san!” She screamed, faking panic.

“Where are they?” the man asked, walking up to her and untying the knots.

“They left! They had somewhere to be, I don’t know where, but no one’s here! Thank you for saving me, Endeavor-san!” she exclaimed as he was done, rubbing her wrists as if she had been constricted for a long time.

The man looked around sceptically, before answering. “It’s nothing kid. Let’s go now.”

Somewhere between there and the hospital, she managed to sneak away and run back to the League’s hideout.

“Tomura is going to kill me for this” she sighed, staring at the broken wall and stripping herself of her quirk as she waked in.

She walked back to her room, unlocking the door and finding Izuku’s still unconscious body.

She sat him on her chair, binding his arms again, and sat on her bed, until he opened his eyes again.

At the sight of those beautiful emerald eyes, she smiled again, standing up and sitting back on his lap.

“Well then, where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually really hard to write. I found the prompt interesting, but midway realized I knew little to nothing about it and didn't know how to turn it hot.  
I don't know if I did good, but I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Day 4: Atsushi x Kyouka - Cunnilingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few months of dating, Kyouka and Atsushi slowly start to explore a more intimate side of their relationship (very awkwardly sometimes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through this I started wondering if I should add a scene (or even just hint it) where they wanted to try/thought about trying what it would be like if Atsushi turned his tongue into the tiger's tongue... then I decided to keep it more on the awkward "just lost their virginity" side and less wierd/problematic/etc.... I mean, we already have a minor and a four year age gap (not much, but Kyouka is still 16/17 in this and Atsushi is 20/21 so...)

“Atsushi…” his name left her lips in a breathy moan.

They had known each other for years now, but it was only recently that she had worked up the courage to confess, helped by Naomi and Yosano.

They had been dating for almost six months now, and they had started exploring more of an intimate side of their relationship not too long ago.

With both of their childhoods not being exactly _conventional_, neither of them knew much, and they were working their way into knowing each other’s bodies.

Kyouka was lying on their bed, only wearing one of Atsushi’s shirt and her panties. The top had its first couple of buttons open, and Atsushi was kissing all the way along her shoulders.

Little kisses and gentle bites were being plastered on every inch of exposed skin.

The girl was already breathing heavily just from the feeling of his lips on her body, and they had barely even started.

He made his way lower, unbuckling one more button with one hand as the other slid down her snow white thighs.

Her back arched slightly off the bed, a soft gasp escaping her as he gently swirled his tongue on a perky nipple.

She let her eyes flutter shut, leaning her head back against the pillows as her back fell back on the mattress.

Atsushi’s hands were still massaging her thighs, rubbing slow circles from the inside out, while his mouth played with her chest, nibbling and kissing and sucking all over.

This whole thing started today the way it often did: they had just got home from the Agency, Atsushi had taken a shower before settling to make a little mid-day snack while Kyouka took her own shower; she had then picked up the clothes she was currently wearing, just to be comfy more than anything, and when the boy had seen her, he’d immediately forgot their snack and dragged her to their room.

He had started out confident, kissing her and picking her up to gently place her on their bed, unashamedly making his way down her body.

But now that he had reached her chest, his movements suddenly got awkward, unsure, like he wanted to do something but was holding back.

She took a deep breath, then pulled her head up to look down at him with a soft glance in her eyes.

She placed her hands lightly on his head before whispering: “What’s wrong?”

He looked up at her, marvelling at just how wonderful of a woman she was becoming, remembering the small, socially awkward kid he had first taken under his wing.

“I just… wanted to try something, if that’s okay.” He said, voice little and shy, his eyes never quite meeting hers.

She only nodded, letting her head fall back, her hands still petting his hair.

He really did look like a big cat sometimes.

He slid down, not bothering to open the rest of her shirt, only lifting it over her hips when he reached the right spot.

Kyouka could feel his distress, his uncertainty, but didn’t know what to do to help him feel better.

She got better at understanding people and social relations in the last three years, but she still had these moments of perplexity sometimes.

He took a deep breath before hooking his fingers in the sides of her panties and slowly pulling down.

“I’m…” he started, “I really want to try this but I have no idea what I’m doing so I’m sorry if it’s not good.”

She let a little chuckle escape her. “Atsushi.” She called in a tone that was a mix between serious and amused.

He hummed, looking up.

“You say this every time, and every time I tell you: it’s okay, I don’t mind. Don’t worry, just do what you want, and if I don’t like it I’ll tell you.”

He nodded, gently pushing her legs open and settling between them.

He slid his fingers down her folds, making her shudder, her hands falling to her sides.

One of his thumbs pushed between them, pulling one of her lips to the side to reveal her soft pussy.

It took him a little more, a little more time to gather his courage, and he brought his lips to hers.

The first swipe of his tongue made her arch her back, gaining him a little whine from her.

A couple more tiny licks, and her reactions boosted his confidence.

He pushed away lightly, pressing his cheek to her inner thigh as he drew figure eights between her folds, then looked up and asked: “Is this okay? Does it feel good?”

“Yes, yes. Please, keep going.”

Atsushi couldn’t help but swallow hard at the desperate sound of her voice. Maybe it wasn’t perfect, but she was clearly enjoying this. And he was, too, judging by the pressure he was feeling under his belly, his cock quickly filling up.

He smiled lightly to himself, and dived back down, this time bolder in his actions.

She had somewhat of a salty flavour, something he didn’t like at first, but the more he felt, the more he found himself seeking the feeling and taste.

But the truth was, this wasn’t what he wanted to try. Not all of it at least.

He looked up once again, just to make sure Kyouka was still okay with this, and saw her as beautiful as ever: back arched slightly, head thrown back and mouth agape.

Little puffs of breath left her lips the more he worked his tongue and maybe, Atsushi thought, she’ll let him do this more often. Because now that he tried, he surely couldn’t live without it.

And yeah, she was definitely still okay with this, so he decided to take a step further.

He circled her opening with the tip of his tongue, earning a little whimper from her, and pressed inside.

“Oh…” Kyouka moaned as his tongue inched inside, her head pulled up again and looking at him with wide eyes, her hands fisting the sheets.

He tried to move around in the tight heat, and even the slightest wriggles made her squirm.

But then Atsushi started focusing less and just go with what his instincts said, closing his eyes and losing himself in his feelings and pleasure.

He thrusted his tongue in and out slowly, enjoying all of her little sounds, his hips rutting subconsciously against the mattress.

Not long later, Atsushi heard a gasp, her hands suddenly flying to his hair, gripping tight.

He pulled back for a moment, a high-pitched whine coming from the girl.

“Are you close?” he asked.

A weak punch hit the top of his head as she answered through gritted teeth: “Yes.”

He chuckled, kissing her throbbing clit. “I’m sorry then.” and let his tongue slip back inside.

It wasn’t long until he felt her walls tightening around him, her back arching higher and a drawn-out moan making his way out of her throat.

The grip in his hair was almost painful, but it didn’t last long, not when he pulled back, leaving feather-light kisses all over her quivering parts.

Her breath was heavy, her cheeks red.

“So?” Atsushi asked, still gently touching here and there with the tip of his finger.

“It was…” Kyouka tried to say, her voice still beathless, “Good. I… I want to try too.”

Atsushi widened his eyes, and scrambled to lie beside her.

She chuckled at his hurry, and pressed a kiss to his puffy lips, grimacing at the taste.


End file.
